Happy Valentine Day
by Kyuuta Shin MT
Summary: "Hanya mengisahkan kegiatan Shintarou dan Kazunari di saat Hari Valentine." Bad summary. Update spesial Hari Valentine. MIDOTAKA! ONESHOT! Warn. OOC, AU. Mind to Review?


**Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 _Happy Valentine Day © Kyuuta Shin MT_

Pair : Midorima Shintarou x Takao Kazunari

Genre : Romance *yang gagal total dan hancur*

Rated : T aja lah :3

 **WARNING!** Sho-ai, Boys Love, Typo, OOC akut, plot berantakan, dll.

" **Hope You Like It!"**

.

.

.

.

Sinar mentari pagi menyelinap malu-malu melalui sela-sela gorden. Memberi secercah cahaya dan kehangatan pada sebuah ruang kamar. Menyadarinya, Kazunari membuka kelopak matanya. Menampilkan manik oniks miliknya.

Setelah kesadarannya terkumpul, di dongakkan pandangannya. Mendapati seorang lelaki bersurai sewarna paru-paru dunia masih berkelana dalam alam mimpi dan memeluk dirinya erat. Sosok lelaki yang kini berstatus sebagai _suaminya_.

Tersenyum, Kazunari mengusap pelan rambut Shintarou. Usapannya turun ke pipi, lalu membelai perlahan rahang tegas milik sang suami. Kemudian terkekeh pelan saat mendapati raut terganggu yang ditampilkan Shintarou.

"Hentikan itu, _nanodayo_. Kau menggangguku,"

Suara sengau Shintarou terdengar jelas. Kentara sekali lelaki itu sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Walaupu berkata seperti itu, pelukannya pada Kazunari semakin erat. Wajahnya ditenggelamkan dalam ceruk leher _istri_ nya.

"Kau mengatakan itu tapi malah dirimu sendiri yang menggangguku‒ dan Shin- _chan_! Tanganmu!" Kazunari menggerutu pelan.

"Hn." Shintarou menggumam tak jelas. Tangannya semakin gencar menyentuh Kazunari.

"Shin- _chan_! Aku harus memasak!" Kazunari berusaha melepaskan diri dari suaminya itu.

"Hn."

"Mmn‒ Shin- _chan!_ "

"Hn."

"Ah Ahn‒ SHIN- _CHAAAAANN_!"

Dan suara Kazunari menggema hingga keluar rumah.

 **.**

 _ ****Shin-kun present****_

 **.**

"Dasar Shin- _chan_ bodoh, tak berperasaan, mesum!"

Dan disinilah Kazunari sekarang. Mengutuk _suami_ tercintanya sambil mengaduk adonan kue dengan keras. Tak dihiraukannya adonan kue yang tumpah karena adukannya yang sangat tak berperasaan. Tak berapa lama, tempat adonan kue dibanting ke meja. Kemudian berjalan pergi ke sisi meja lainnya.

Langkahnya tertatih-tatih. Tangannya memegang pinggul. Setelah tiba, di dudukkannya dirinya dengan perlahan.

"Ah!" Kazunari menjerit tertahan. Bagian _bawahnya_ berdenyut dengan keras. "Shin- _chan_ bakaaa!"

Shintarou yang mendengar jeritan Kazunari hanya tersenyum kecil. Berjalan pelan menuju dapur, ingin memastikan kondisi istrinya.

"Kazunari‒" Ucapan Shintarou terhenti saat melihat kondisi dapur yang terlihat sangat‒ tidak baik. *Jika tidak mau dikatakan hancur*

Bungkus cokelat berserakan dimana-mana. Adonan kue yang tumpah mengotori meja. Dan terlihat banyak kue berbentuk hati dan _piyo_ yang gosong mengeluarkan bau yang sangat mengerikan.

"Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan, _nanodayo_?" Shintarou bertanya datar.

Kazunari tertawa paksa. Pandangan dibuang kearah lain. Kata-katanya tersendat. "A-aku.."

"Tatap aku saat berbicara, Kazunari." Shintarou mendekat. Berdiri tegak dihadapan Kazunari.

"U-ugh.. Aku sedang mencoba membuat cokelat untukmu, tapi gagal terus.. INI SEMUA KARENAMU!" Kazunari menunjuk Shintarou kesal.

Shintarou terkejut. Dahinya mengernyit dalam. "Kenapa jadi aku yang kau salahkan?"

Kazunari menatap Shintarou tajam. "Jika saja kau tidak melakukan _itu_ saat pagi tadi, aku yakin semua ini tidak akan terjadi! Aku jadi susah bergerak tau!"

Shintarou memutar bola mata bosan. "Lalu yang mendesah paling keras itu siapa, _nanodayo_? Dan yang teriak minta _tambah_ lagi?"

Sindiran Shintarou mengenai Kazunari telak. Wajahnya berubah menjadi semerah tomat. Matanya bergerak gelisah. "I-itu kan.. I-itu‒"

Shintarou menyeringai dalam hati. Ia tahu Kazunari tidak akan berkutik jika urusan _ranjang_ dibawa ke dalam masalah ini. "Sudahlah. Aku tanya, untuk apa kau membuat kue sendiri, _nodayo_?"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang? Aku ingin membuatkannya untukmu," Kazunari menghela napas lelah.

"Dan kau sendiri sadar jika kau tidak bisa banyak bergerak karena pinggangmu sakit. Kenapa tidak meminta maid saja yang membuatkan?" Shintarou melipat tangan di dada. Menatap intens Kazunari.

"Aku ingin membuatnya dengan tanganku sendiri! Lagipula hari ini 'kan hari valentine.." Volume suara Kazunari semakin mengecil, terutama saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

Kazunari terdiam.

Shintarou juga terdiam.

Saling menatap beberapa saat, kemudian menolehkan kepala ke arah lain secara bersamaan. Terlihat wajah mereka dihiasi rona merah. Malu.

Melepas suasana canggung, Shintarou menepuk pelan kepala Kazunari. "Kau tidak perlu memasak malam ini. Karena kita akan makan malam _berdua_ diluar, _nanodayo_."

Kazunari menatap Shintarou tidak percaya. Ditatapnya wajah merah milik sang _suami_. Lalu diterjangnya tubuh jangkung tersebut.

"Aku sayang Shin- _chan_!"

Shintarou yang tidak siap menerima terjangan Kazunari terjatuh kebelakang dengan sang _istri_ yang berada diatasnya.

"Tch, bodoh." Tangannya memeluk pinggang Kazunari erat.

Kazunari tersenyum senang dalam pelukan Shintarou. Ia tahu suaminya itu mengumpulkan keberanian terlebih dulu sebelum mengutarakan ajakannya. Semakin di eratkannya pelukan pada tubuh Shintarou.

"Happy Valentine Day, Shin- _chan._ "

"Happy Valentine Day too, Kazunari."

Menghabiskan hari dengan orang terkasih di hari yang spesial sungguh menyenangkan. Kazunari rasanya sudah tak sabar dengan rencana makan malam mereka nanti.

.

.

.

 **OWARI**

.

.

.

FF kilat spesial hari valentine pertama :")

Maaf kalau ceritanya absurd abis. Ide muncul secara tiba-tiba tanpa pemberitahuan :3, jadi langsung eksekusi aja deh :"3

Seperti yang Shin bilang, ff ini proses pengerjaannya hanya dalam 3 jam aja, jadi gak sempet buat ngedit. Jadi maklumilah jika banyak TYPO, dan MidoTaka disini OOC super akut :')

Akhir kata, **Review please?**

.

.

 **OMAKE!**

.

 **Buk!**

Shintarou dengan sengaja membalik keadaan mereka. Kini Kazunari berada dibawahnya sembari menatapnya penuh tanya. Melihat ekspresi menggemaskan Kazunari sepertinya membakar gairah Shintarou dua kali lipat.

"Shin - _chan_ , ada apa?"

"Kazunari.." Shintarou memanggil Kazunari dengan nada rendah,

"Y-ya?" Entah mengapa firasat buruk Kazunari muncul.

"Mari membuat anak, _nanodayo_." Dan menggunakan nada seduktif sembari menjilat kecil cuping Kazunari.

"Ap‒ A-ahn‒ Nhn‒ Shin.. – _chanh_ Ah!"

Sepertinya Kazunari harus melewati hari yang panjang sebelum melaksanakan rencana mereka.


End file.
